Épave Orokin
| levelrange = 25 - 35 | numberofmission = 6 | resources = | connections = Aucune | boss = Lephantis | relay = N/A }} Les Épaves Orokin sont un lieu similaire au Néant, avec les missions respectives qui ont lieu sur un ancien navire Orokin qui a succombé à une exposition à long terme aux Infestés. Pour y accéder, il suffit d'une seule clé, qui doit être fabriquée d'abord (acheter le Schéma dans le Marché, dans la catégorie Équipement). Ces schémas utilisent des Coordonnées Nav qui peuvent être trouvées dans les conteneurs et les casiers de toutes les missions, y compris celles du Néant. Dans les missions Épaves Orokin, vous pouvez trouver des Coordonnées Nav de Lephantis. Il s'agit de l'un des composants nécessaires pour fabriquer la Clé Assassinat des Épaves Orokin et accéder au boss Lephantis. Dans ces missions se trouvent généralement des unités de niveau 25-35, au lieu des unités es (qui sont habituellement dans les missions du Néant). Les épaves ont une grande chance de subir des incursions et , avec la bonne faction et une marque de la mort, il est possible que le Trio Grustrag intervienne également. Environnements Type de Missions Récompenses Mis à part les ressources du système, les missions défense et survie en épave ont des tables de loot uniques (cf http://fr.warframe.wikia.com/wiki/D%C3%A9fense#Rewards onglet "récompenses") Ennemis Soutes Orokin Astuces pour les Coord. Nav *M Prime sur Mercure est un très bon endroit pour les cultiver. Les ennemis sont très bas niveau, donc n'importe quel équipement fera l'affaire. En ouvrant tous les conteneurs, vous obtiendrez en moyenne 5 Coordonnées Nav. *L'usage de Maître Voleur et Astuce du Voleur peut drastiquement augmenter la quantité des Coordonnées que vous trouverez. **Maître Voleur est spécialement recommandé pour trouver des Coord. Nav de Lephantis, car il augmente le nombre de casiers ouvrables. *Les ennemis seront endommagés par les pièges électriques, donc envisager de vous tenir à côté d'un piège en survie; les ennemis devront marcher dessus afin de s'approcher, s'affaiblissant ou mourant avant qu'ils n'arrivent à vous. Cela permet une mission plus facile et n'augmente pas de manière significative le risque/danger de votre collecte de butin (vous pouvez courir sur le piège afin de ramasser les divers butins et revenir assez vite avant de prendre trop de dégâts, ou bien plus sécurisant, utiliser l'aspirateur de Carrier) |-|Bugs= * This tile set can regularly cause the game to crash, even without enemies present. A current solution found by the community is to disable DirectX 11 in Warframe's launcher options. However, disabling DirectX 11 will also cause other issues, such as Ember's Overheat to render your Warframe invisible for the duration or for certain types of Syandanas to appear invisible as well. * Upon completion of Void Exterminate missions, the host's Warframe will not show in the background of the planet menu, and the menu for the arsenal is changed and no longer works, the only solution is to exit Warframe and start the game again. (Needs further testing) *Exterminate missions on this tileset will occasionally have the maximum enemy counter increase as the mission progresses. Divers *The introduction of this tileset was foreshadowed by the occasional appearance of the Derelict Extraction point at the end of Void missions prior to Update 10, along with its characteristic optimization problems. *Although the Orokin Void tiles are in towers and the Derelict tiles are in a vessel which should be physically smaller, some of the Derelict-only rooms match or exceed the size of the largest Void rooms. * Enemy units were changed from levels 30-40 to levels 20-30 with Update 11. *This was the only location to drop Mutagen Samples between Update 10 and Update 14.1.0. *As of Update 11.5 the Orokin Derelicts now has a Drop Table, taking some of the loot out of the Orokin Void. **Needs confirmation if it takes the loot out of the Void or if it's another place to drop the Blueprints. *The white plants seen as decoration in the Void have been infected, causing them to grow out of control. The trees destroy the ship from the inside, rendering it helpless against raiders, as seen when the Grineer/Corpus pay a visit. *The Derelicts may have been test sites for the original virus, which would explain the extremely developed state of Lephantis, or simply could not escape into the void in time when the Infestation was released against the Sentient. Galerie OrokinVault.jpg|Les Soutes Orokin. SalleCachéeSoutes.jpg|Une des nombreuses salles cachées des Épaves. LaSoute2.jpg|La Soute. LaSoute.jpg|La Soute de plus près PiègeÉlectrifiéSoutes.jpg|L'un des nombreux pièges électrifiés. PiègeÉlectrifiéSoutes2.jpg PiègeLaserSoutes.jpg|Pièges laser. ExtractionSoutes.jpg|L'extraction. CléDragonSoute.jpg|Après ouverture avec la Clé de Dragon encastrée dans la porte de la Soute. DansLaSoute.jpg|L'intérieur de la Soute, avec la statue d'Excalibur au-dessus de l'artéfact. Old Parkour Epave 1.jpg|Parkour, départ. Old Parkour Epave 2.jpg|Parkour, entrée. Références __NOEDITSECTION__ Catégorie:Orokin Catégorie:Environnements Catégorie:Clés Catégorie:Néant